Constructicons and Robbers
by Fanatic97
Summary: 5th story in my series. Scoop has returned to Detroit, this time though he seems to be a bit uncoordinated. Meanwhile, Captain Fanzone deals with a string of oil robberies, only to discover that his and the Autobots cases are intersecting
1. Chapter 1

**I think its safe to say that we can classify this little project as a series right about now can't we? For those of you who don't remember Chasing the Sun was supposed to start off a TFA series. Its more than a bit obvious that the original concepts not going anywhere. You will see more ideas from that come down the road here tough so stay tuned.**

 **As always I must warn you: Transformers Animated is owned by HAsbro/Tarakra. Please leave a review so I know you're thoughts and enjoy!**

* * *

Nighttime, the period within twenty four hours that most with criminal intention say is the perfect time to commit a crime.

Few people were out, and there was little traffic. The employees of the Detroit police department however, were well aware of the fact night was when criminals struck. Keeping this in mind, they were more staffed at night than during the day.

Most criminals, with the exception of green and blue tanks and helicopters, had to be careful and plan out crimes because of this. Only the ones who have a perfectly laid plan strike.

Luckily for Dirt Boss, he had, in his mind, the perfect plan.

If only his subordinates would stop messing it all up!

"Move it to the left!" Mixmaster told Scrapper. Scrapper grunted and pushed the large trailer to the left.

"Now a little bit more." Mixmaster told him.

"Can't we just have the new guy back up to this?" Scrapper bemoaned. Dirt Boss, who had been standing on the trailer, reached out and smacked Scrapper.

"Shut it you cog, this is part of your punishment for thinkin ya can moonlight on me!"

"But that was a year ago! Scrapper said defensively.

"Yeah but I'm still mad yous so keep pushing!" Dirt Boss said and then tapped his forehead. "Or do I got to pull out the big guns?"

Scrapper visibly whimpered before grabbing the trailer once again. He shifted it more and set it down, almost out of breath.

"More to the left!" Dirt Boss snapped.

"I think can get it."

A large crane truck started to back toward the trailer, a hitch having been added onto it. Dirt Boss jumped down and threw up his arms.

"Hey, you don't move unless I say so newbie!"

"But I can easily-"

Shut up unless ya want to become a pile of scrap!" Dirt Boss snapped. As a shadow appeared over him, he turned his gaze toward the orange and yellow bot nw standing over him.

"Whataya you want?" He groused.

"How about you laying off the hate of my associate." Scoop crossed his arms.

"I can do whatever I want!" Dirt Boss shouted, pointing at Scoop.

"You boys work for me now remember, because if it wasn't for me you'd be scrap on the dockside!"

"Personally I don't." Scoop said, giving Hightower a dirty look. Somehow Hightower managed to shrink back in vehicle mode.

"But seeing as how there are no better options for now we work together."

Dirt Boss glared at Scoop, ever since they'd patched him up he'd been like this. Cold, distant, and very rude to pretty much everyone. Dirt Boss was beginning to wonder if he was worth it. Hightower was one he'd like to keep though, as he went about whatever tasks were given to him with pride.

"May I remind you that I only serve-"

"We know, you serve that uh...what was his name again?" Mixmaster asked.

"Prius?" Offered Scrapper.

"No, no that's a car."

"Shut up and get that there trailer hooked up!" Dirt Boss shouted. Scrapper and Mixmaster immediately jumped and rammed the trailer into Hightower's hitch. Hightower let out a yell but went silent as Dirt Boss glared at him.

The diminutive Decepticon walked over and hopped onto the trailer. He turned himself around to glare at all of those assembled under him.

"Despite as how I drilled it into your skulls,you are a bunch of mororns so I must ask, do I need to repeat the plan?." None of the Constructicons dared to speak, for fear of incurring his wrath.

Satisfied with this answer, Dirt Boss pulled out a tiny remote and pressed the button.

The door to their new hideout slid open and Hightower rolled out, hauling the trailer with Dirt Boss and Skipjack on it. Mixmaster and Scrapper followed close behind.

Scoop stared after them for a moment in quiet contemplation. They'd given him the most important part of the mission, but at the same time one that he could use. All it would take was for him to just run and keep running, leave Hightower to his fate and let him rust with the others. He'd gotten them into this mess, had he been awake, Scoop would have objected to it right away.

But at the very same time, there wasn't anywhere else to go, not only that but this mission had handed him a perfect opportunity.

* * *

He transformed into his front end loader alternate form and then rumbled off into the dark streets of Detroit.

"Any sign of Decepticon activity Bulkhead?"

"No dice Jazz, haven't seen or heard a thing since we caught Soundwave." Bulkhead was likewise rumbling along the streets of Detroit. Due to the recent events, the Autobots had taken a proactive role once again.

They did nightly drives and guarded Sumdac Tower in shifts now. It wasn't just Optimus, or Ratchet feeling that things had changed, it was everyone.

Though Bulkhead liked driving around as, at least in his mind, it helped served as inspiration for his art. Another reason he drove at night was because there were less things around to smash.

"Well keep it cool Bulk, but stay alert for them cons."

"I'm not just a constriction bot anymore Jazz." Bulkhead said, slowing down to turn a corner. "Things have changed since we came to Earth, for the better."

"I hear ya Bulk, this planets a crazy place."

"Yeah it is, I'm not just a big clumsy "mudflap who smashes things" anymore!" Bulkhead said, getting temporarily lost in his memories. This moment cost him dearly for he might have noticed the orange front end loader racing toward him.

This allowed the loader to blindside and shove him hardly.

"Hey, what's this guy's problem?" Bulkhead inditnighly shouted. His train of thought crashed along with himself as he was pushed into a storefront.

The front end loader pulled back which allowed Bulkhead to right himself. Shifting into Robot mode, his size accidently did more damage to the storefront and building.

"Okay so maybe some stuff gets smashed." Bulkhead muttered.

"Bulkhead you alright?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah Jazz I'm fine, just some jerk in a construction vehicle...wait since when are they orange?" Bulkhead looked over the offending vehicle. His optics trailed over it before settling on the cab, upon doing so he realized that there wasn't a driver.

"Wait a second…"

"You don't even have that long, heretic!" The loader raised its bucket and charged forward. In spite of his size and the loaders speed, Bulkhead managed to catch the bucket right before it struck him.

He then turned and threw it down the street, watching as it crashed along the road before skidding to a stop.

"I thought I recognized you, you're that crazy bot who came after Sari!"

Scoop snarled as he too transformed, pulling out his pistols.

"I wouldn't go around calling myself crazy for protecting a fake priestess." He stood his ground and fired his pistols.

Bulkhead was left with little options and so he picked up the nearest thing to shield himself. That thing behind a nearby truck. The lasers tore through the truck and reduced it to scrap. Bulkhead threw the truck toward Scoop but he simply stepped out of the way.

"You have failed to grasp what myself and Hightower offered!" Scoop shouted and shot at Bulkhead once again.

The shots struck Bulkhead but did him little damage. Stepping back he transformed his right arm into his signature wrecking ball.

"Sorry but we're not buying right now!" The wrecking ball burst from Bulkheads arm and went flying right into Scoop's abdomen. The ex-Autobot was sent sprawling onto his back, as well as a crater in the road.

"Bulk man, talk to me, what's going down?" Asked Jazz.

"Remember those bots that came here and tired to worship Sari?" Asked Bulkhead as he brought back his wrecking ball.

"Let me guess, they just popped back into town."

"The orange one did at least, no sign of his buddy." Bulkhead said as Scoop stood up.

"Unfortunately Hightower has fallen out of my favor, and for the moment is excommunicated." Scoop got back to his feet as Bulkhead blinked.

"I think he said he ditched the big red guy." He answered Jazz. Bulkhead was forced to end the conversation as Scoop ran over to try and punch him.

Bulkhead twisted and pulled himself out of Scoops way. Scoop turned and tried to punch him again, this time Bulkhead caught his arm and then punched him back up the street.

Scoop flew back, crashing into a traffic light pole. Bulkhead started to run over but Scoop once again fired off his guns. The shot hit home in Bulkheads leg, bringing him to an earth shaking halt.

"Just stay cool Bulk, helps on the way."

"Make it fast, he's not messing around this time." Bulkhead answered.

"Oh you simple minded fool, I was never messing around!" Scoop replied and sent a kick into Bulkheads face.

He fell over and onto his back as Scoop walked over toward him.

"You've humiliated me, took away almost everything I believed in, and had me unfairly branded as a criminal."

"Unfairly, you tried to kill Sari!"

"She impersonated the priestess of the Allspark, doing so, especially when the impersonator is organic is-"

He was cut off mid sentence as Bulkhead punched him with his wrecking ball once again. Scoop managed to jump out of the way of the way this time. But it gave Bulkhead enough time to pull himself back up..

"Sorry but I wanted to hear some of that scrap I'd talk to Sentinel."

Scoop was about to reply when the sound of a car engine was heard. They both looked as Bumblebee raced in, transforming and sliding along and into Scoops legs. Scoop fell forward and hit the ground as Bee came to a stop.

"Was that an entrance or was it an entrance?" He asked.

"Ummm...I think it was an entrance?" Bulkhead answered. Bumblebee gave his friend a flat look before looking back at Scoop.

"I thought we ran you and your crazy friend out of town months ago." Bumblebee said.

"You can never extinguish the light and will of the Allspark!' Scoop declared and whipped out his pistols. "Submit to its will or be outcasts!"

"Hate to tell you buddy but I'm kind of already an out-woah!" Bumblebee shouted and ran as Scoop fired at him.

Bee ran to hide behind Bulkhead as shots rattled around them.

"Man, he did not take us beating him well." He commented. Leaning over Bulkhead, he fired several electrical charges from his stingers.

The blasts hit their mark, knocking the pistols from Scoops hands. Scoop himself yelped in pain and stumbled.

Bulkhead ran forward and punched Scoop into a nearby wall. Scoop fell to his knees and scowled.

He quickly opened up his com link and whispered into it.

"Are the lot of you done yet or are you just wasting time?"

"Well umm...I think we've got enough oil."

"Enough is never enough Tower, don't you forget that!"

"Yessir Mixmaster sir!:

Scoop quickly closed the com and jumped aside as BUlkheads wrecking ball smashed into the side of the building.

His attempt to get away was short lived as Bumblebee barreled into him.

"You may be a big talker but you're definitely not a fighter!" He mocked. Scoop responded with grabbing the young Autobots head and throwing him into the ground.

"No, but I know how to strategize." He said coldly.

"Newbie, what's this I hear about you trying to push us?" Dirt Boss's voice crackled.

Bulkhead ran up and punched Scoop from behind. He sailed into the air but this time managed a handstand before flipping onto his feet.

"The Autobots are fighting hard against me, I need-"

"We're done when this trailers full, and it ain't full yet!" Dirt Boss shouted. "Keep stallin fa time because if the Autobots find us, what I'll do to you will make the way we found ya we look better by comparison!":

WIth that Dirt Boss terminated the comlink channel. Scoop turned back toward the Autobots who were now running toward him.

He needed to get back to his pistols and fast, at least to hold his ground till the order was given.

Picking up another car, he threw it at Bumblebee who tried to jump out of the way. His flight path unfortunately came into contact with Bulkheads jogging. Bee hit the ground and Bulkhead tripped over Bumblebee, falling on top him.

"Sorry little buddy!" Bulkhead said.

"Don't worry about it." Bumblebee groaned.

Suddenly scoop vaulted over the pair and landed near his weapons. He quickly grabbed them, holding them high for the two to see.

"I'm done playing around with you two." He scowled before fiddling with his weapons. Once he was done he fired off a shot at Bulkheads back.

This blast left a stinging blast mark on the big Autobots back. The green bot let out a howl of pain and rolled off his friend.

Before Scoop was able to shoot at the young scout, he recoiled in pain as something bounced off his head. The thing which had struck his noggin clattered to the ground. Getting a good look at it, a chill ran down his spinal strut.

It was a pair of glowing blue energy nunchaku. That was his only warning as Jazz came down and kicked Scoop.

Jazz dropped to the ground and retrieved his lost weapon with a smirk.

"Gotta say dude, you stink at catch" He chuckled.

"Where the slag did you come from?" Bumblebee asked while he and Bulkhead ran over.

"Cybertron, but in this situation the base" Jazz said in a "duh" fashion. "Took me a while to find, humans may be small but they build big cities."

Scoop almost growled at them while getting up. This was going nowhere, he didn't care what Dirt Boss said, he had to escape immediately. Jazz, Bulk, and Bee began to walk toward him.

"Looks like the Allsparks not exactly blessing you with good fortune." Bumblebee quipped.

"Three against one, never the best odds." Jazz pointed out.

Scoop looked above them and saw that they were beneath a freeway bridge. He looked at the supports and then back at the Autobots.

"You're both wrong, the odds are in my favor." He said and then pointed his weapons skyward. The three Autobots threw their heads upward and he fired. His blasts hit the support columns and the bridge began to buckle.

"Once again the Allspark provides just what I need!' he called.

"Everybody move!" Jazz shouted. The three had little choice and either ran or jumped as the freeway came down.

The section crashed into the buildings along the street before piling up in a heap of rubble. As the dust settled, the three Autobots turned to look at the damage.

"Great, Fanzone and Ratchet are gonna blow a gasket." Bulkhead bemoaned.

"At least no one's offline, that's the important thing." Jazz said, offering his arm to the bulky bot.

"Not yet anyway." Bumblebee said, shooting of like a flash toward the rubble.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jazz called out. With a burst of Speed, Bee jumped up and grabbed the side of the pile.

"I'm going to give that zelbot a peice of my processor!" Bumblebee hurtled over the pile, blasting electricity...into thin air.

He was so surprised by the lack of Scoop that he ended up landing on his rear.

"You okay little buddy, is he there?" Bulkhead called from the other side of the rubble. Whipping his head around, Bumblebee couldn't' see a thing.

There were no tire tracks, no signs of escape, any that might have been there were buried under rubble and/or dust.

"Bee?" Bulkhead asked again.

"He's gone." Bumblebee said simply.. Jazz and Bulkhead both looked at each other. Bee's voice was faint but they still made it out. The weight of his words hung over them and or a small moment no one could say a thing. It was Jazz who broke the tension with a very simple sentence.

"Man, we are not having luck catchin bad guys."

* * *

Less than half an hour later, the rest of the team as well as some of the DPD, had assembled on the sight. The police were checking to make sure that no one took advantage while rescue crews made sure there weren't any injuries.

Optimus surveyed the scene with a sour look on his face. Sari shared this same face but for two different reasons. Scoop had been one of the few times someone had come close to killing her, as such Sari was taking this a bit more seriously.

The other reason was due to them waking her up in the middle of the night. As such while her armor was activated, it was clear by her very visible pajamas she was ready to go back to sleep.

"So he just shot the bridge and left?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, it was like he wanted to fight but he then decided to leave." Buckhead commented before shouting as Ratchet worked on the sting.

"Oh don't be such a sparkling, you've had much worse."

"Sounds like a typical situation, attacks one and only plans for one but once more showed up they split. Jazz said.

"At least he did this so we know he's back." Bumblebee said.

"I don't know if that makes it better, or worse." Optimus replied. "I don't want this to end up like the Nightstrike accident."

"I doubt it'll get that bad ever again." Ratchet commented.

"The key thing I'm concerned about is his behaviour, if what Bulkhead and the others say is true, he could start acting rashly."

"Oh like he wasn't already?" Bumblebee said.

"He seems worse this time, I just hope he dosen't start attacking humans." Put in Bulkhead.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did that to draw us out." Optimus said, activating his wings. "I'll do a quick sweep of the city before taking Sari home, Bumblebee you and Arcee take the roads."

"How come I can't take Sari home?" asked Bee.

"Don't you do that almost every day?" Bulkhead smirked.

"Yeah, almost!"

Optimus shook his head and gently rose into the air. Sari kept a firm grip on his water cannons. As they went higher, Sari finally spoke up.

"I know that tone big guy, you think there's something bigger going down."

"I'm afraid that this feelings been around since those two arrived on this planet." Explained Optimus.

As soon as they reached a fair enough altitude, Optimus began to fly across the cityscape., Sari clinging to him tightly.

"Does it have to do with that Wing bot they talked about?" She asked.

"Not just that, soce they got here, Decepticon activity has been increasing. We haven't seen this level of activity since Megatrons days."

"So you think that this is some sort of sign or something?"

"I don't know Sari, all I can do is hope that we're ready." Optimus said.

For the rest of the trip to Sumdac tower both of them were in a unified silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Captain Fanzone stared at the sight before him with an angry look on his face. Half the of the oil in this dockyard was gone, snatched right out from under their noses.

"So can someone tell me how we weren't notified till after the perps got away?" He asked aloud. Another officer walked over to him, holding a tablet, containing several records from the night.

"We got this from the security office captain." he said, handing to to Fanzone.

"Alright, what am I looking at here?"

"It shows that no one entered or left the complex through any of the entrances." Fanzone stared hard at the security feed.

"So what, are we looking at an inside job?"

"We've searched the whole area sir, no sign of the oil anywhere." Another cop said.

It was at this point Fanzone noticed something, there appeared to be small glitches in the camera's function. Not only that but something had flashed by, he went o pause the feed and look.

Key word being went to, for as he tried the video skipped back. He waited again and then tapped the screen, only for it to zoom in.

Fanzone growled and played around with the screen a bit more until finally, an error message popped up.

"Aw, this is why I hate machines!" He said, handing the tablet back to the officer.

It was at this time another one ran up. Fanzone felt a little like Jobe at this point as the officer spoke.

"Sir you might want to come and see this."

The officer lead Fanzone and several others to the door on the security station. The officer lead Fanzone in and pointed at the door.

"What am I looking at?" He asked.

"The company says they just installed this door but take a good look at it."

Faznone did so, noticing that the door had been struck with something heavy. No doubt it had been forced open to gain entry, enough to open it without causing obvious damage to the wall.

"Something tells me we're not dealing with your average crooks." He mumbled. He turned around and faced his officers.

"Get a word out, I want all officers t start extending their patrol areas to the oil plants in the city."

"Those only two of those sir."

"Then get with patrolling them!" Fanzone shouted. With that the officers ran for their cars, though some stayed behind to keep inspecting.

Fanzone walked back to his car with a sigh. For a whole it'd been okay, things had been peaceful in Detroit for once. Sure the super villains escaped but that wasn't anything too big.

Then came the giant robot bat and things had spiraled out of control once again. In spite of himself, Fanzone actually looking a bit forward to this case.

After all there was no way one of those Decepticons could have pulled off this heist.

* * *

Scoop pulled up to the warehouse, having aimlessly driven around Old Detroit for a few hours. He had spent the time crashing into old buildings with claims that the Autobots were chasing him. Eventually Dirt Boss had given the all clear and he was allowed to come back to the base. Provided that he "shook the Autobots off his tailpipe"

The night had been long for him, and due to his actions early on he was no doubt going to get an earful.

The doors slid open and he rolled in, only transforming once the doors were shut. He didn't say anything, he just waited for a minute.

That was all the time it took for Mixmaster to punch him in the gut. Scoop went down without a sound, other than the one his body made as it hit the floor.

"Sorry newbie, boss's orders." He said

Scoop glared up at Mixmaster and opened his mouth, a decision he came to regret as he was slugged in the face. Dirt Boss smugly walked over, sneering all the while.

"I'd like ta thank yous for helping us pull off a successful job," He said, only to grab Scoops head and yank him down. ", but I'd also like ta beat you senseless!"

"The only bot who gives the orders is me, I own you lot, and you're MY employees!" He snapped angrily.

"Try to boss me around again and I'll have ya scrapped!" He said, before turning and walking away.

Once he was out of earshot, Scrapped walked over and he and Mixmaster helped Scoop up.

"Sorry about that he's...a little bit rough with everyone."

"Why do you let him push you around?" Scoop asked.

"Because he's the boss, that's why." Mixmaster added.

"Back on Cybertron, Minicons knew their place, he's smaller than almost all of us." Scoop stated, pointing in the direction Dirt Boss wandered off in.

"Do you know how easy it would be to take him down and out for good?"

He watched at the first two Constructicons looked at each other, and then back toward Scoop. He noticed the wary looks on both of their faces.

"It's not that we wouldn't like to be our own bots again but…" Mixmaster started

He's got these weird things, he pops them out and they enter your head and then you start doing..things." Scrapped explained.

"Things?" Scoop asked. "Do you mean like some form of hypnosis?"

"Call it whatever fancy words you like, it's evil!" Scrapper said.

"So he keeps you all in line with that threat?" Scoop was uninspired with both of them gave him a nod. This was bad, this was subjugation and forced labor, maybe the Allspark had Hightower meet this Dirt Boss for a reason.

Maybe this would be a blessing in disguise for them, a chance to redeem themselves by freeing these poor bots from Dirt Bosses grip.

He turned around, grabbed them both and spoke in a hushed tone.

"You two want your freedom back correct?" He asked. "Freedom to run around, be what you want, and drink all the oil you can?"

"Oh yeah we'd love that." Both of them said.

"Good, this plan might take me a while but if you help me then we'll all get to be free again." Scoop said.

"What's the plan stan?"

"That's going to take some time to figure out, right now though I have one question." Scoop said, and then pointed at their color schemes.

"How did you change my ex associates paint job?"

* * *

 **Another year, another Transformers Animated story. I wonder if this one will actually get reviews.**

 **I hate to be a beggar guys but as much as I appreciate the views I'd like to hear some feedback, any feedback.**

 **Till next time, hope you've enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so it's been a while but I'm back again!**

 **Does anyone even care enough to review? I like writing this series but it kinda feels like I'm shouting to a void. I would appericate if someone would leave feedback at least ONCE.**

 ***Sigh* Anyway. Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara I own nothing but the plot and interpretations of Scoop**

* * *

It took a few days for Scoop to finally emerge once again. The autobots had erroneously assumed that he would only strike at night, as such all Autobots took double duty on patrols. They would do their patrol in pairs or one would shadow the other. The Autobots were convinced that Scoop would attack solely at night, suspecting that it would be easier to surprise them.

One midday was all it took to shatter their suspicions.

The day had started out normal enough, Sari and Bumblebee had taken advantage of the warmer weather to head out on a small date/ice cream run.

"I think you may have gone a bit overboard." Bee said, observing Sari's five scoops which were leaning and about ready to fall from her cone. By contrast he'd only gotten two scoops.

"My teeth may hate me later but it's so worth the price!" Sari said, before happily licking her monstrosity.

"Whatever you say." Bumblebee said, watching as Sari attempted to keep her small tower balanced. "Maybe you should've gotten a bowl."

"No way, the best part about ice cream is eating the cone afterward!" Sari explained.

Before any more chatter about large amounts of frozen dairy could be made, the sound of screaming reached their ears.

"Can we go on one date without this kind of thing happening?" Sari muttered.

"I wonder who it is this time.." Bee said, trailing off and dropping his cone as the orange front loader roared into view. People screamed and ran away as it went on a mini rampage.

First Scoop slammed his bucket into the pavement and grabbed a car. He tossed it into the air, letting it fall to the middle of the street with a crash. He proceeded to do the same with two more cars before changing form. He slammed his fist down in front of the ice cream parlor, knocking the two teens on their backs. Saris ice cream flew up and splattered across both of them.

"Greetings, "priestess", I have come to have a word with you." Scoop hissed.

"The word had better be "I'll buy you some new ice cream." Sari glared, whipping it off herself.

"Such trivial things will not matter, for I have come to pass sentence upon you for impersonating the priestess of the Allspark!"

"The sentence better be about buying me more ice cream." Sari huffed, crossing her arms. Scoop gaped and threw his arms up.

"What is with you and this ice cream, why is it so important?"

"It's good, and you spilled mine." She retorted. Scoop stared blankly at her whilst Bumblebee tried not to laugh.

"There will be no "ice cream" where you;re going for your sentence is eternity in the PIT!" Scoop boomed before whipping out his pistol. Bumblebee and Sari's faces changed to looks of shock.

Scoop pulled the trigger and Sari threw her hands in front of her. The laser's path was interrupted by a small wall of fire that sprang up from nowhere. Before he realized what had happened, Scoop was thrown back as a fireball connected with his chest.

Sari stared him down whilst her armor shifted over her body. Bumblebee scampered off toward his vehicle mode to shut down his holoform. As he sat up, Scoop stared at the girl with wide optics.

"So you've finally decided to show your true self to the world!" He said, pointing dramatically at her "Revealing the devil that which you are!"

This comment got Scoop a wicked fire punch to the jaw which sent him back into the hovered over him and spread her wings.

"That comment just got you a life sentence into "Ouch" Sari said.

"Ouch, that's not even a real place!" Scoop shouted as he stood up. His response was Sari once again striking him with a flame covered fist.

"Ouch" Scoop hissed.

"Now it is." Sari said teasingly as Bee ran over to join the fight. He activated his stingers and started blasting away.

"Hey shouldn't we call Prime and the others?" She asked.

"We've got him right where we want him this time, we'll have him bagged in a cycle!" Bumblebee said confidently. His confidence proceeded to get shattered as Scoop fired off a shot that struck him in the chest. Bee let out a cry of pain and fell back.

Scoop fired several more times, these shots directed at Sari, who had to weave around each blast. She threw a fireball at him, but he sidestepped and it hit the road.

"Do you even care that you ruined my life?" Scoop asked.

"Considering what you've done to me, not really." responded Sari.

"I will treat you in kind then, I will take away everything you cherish and then send you into the pit!" He spat.

"I don't think so!" Bulkhead shouted as his wrecking ball flew onto the scene. It smashed into Scoops face and he went flying.

"Thanks for the save big guy!" Sari called out to their friend.

"Anytime Sari."

"Hey, we had him!" Bumblebee pouted.

"Sure ya did."

While they bantered, Scoop tumbled along the ground, smashing into a couple of mailboxes, some robot vendors, and a fire hydrant. Those that hadn't left the area were now leaving in droves as he tumbled on by. His path ended abruptly as he crashed into the awning of a store. Scoop grunted and fell back to the street like a sack of rocks.

He glanced upwards, spotting the Autobots running toward him. He decided that now would be a good time to start running and transformed. With a roar of his engine he sped down the street as the Autobots got there.

"He's getting away!" Bumblebee shouted and jumped, transforming smoothly, and landing on all four wheels.

"Bumblebee wait for us!" Bulkhead called. It was too late as Bumblebee was already racing away from them.

"You ever get the feeling that he often forgets what he learns?" Bulkhead commented drly.

"That's the thing about being attacked like that, you leap before you look." Sari huffed.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was racing along the streets, his smaller size and faster engine meant that he was able to catch up to Scoop almost immediately.

"Alright buddy the shows over!" He shouted and bashed Scoops side. Instead of responding, Scoop made a sharp turn and pulled onto a side street.

"Hey!" Bumblebee shouted, slamming on his brakes. By the time he'd stopped the street was a full block away. With no time to lose he headed back and turned onto it.

The street was lined with older buildings and stretched on for almost half a mile. Much to hiss surprise though, there was no sign of Scoop.

"Where did he go?" Bumblebee wondered as he drove down the street.

His question was answered when Scoop came rushing out of an ally, slamming his bucket into the Autobot. Bumblebee yelled in transformed, planting his feet into the ground and shoving against the bucket.

"What the slag are you trying to do!?" He shouted over the roar of Scoop engine.

"Get rid of one of the most annoying bots I've had the displeasure to come across." Scoop seethed. With a deafening roar from his engine, he pushed forward and forced Bumblebee through the wall of an adjacent building.

Pulling back, Scoop raised his bucket up, tearing at the buildings wall. The wall part of the second floor began to snap apart and collapse. He pulled back just as the section he'd been working at caved in on top of Bumblebee.

His work completed, Scoop pulled back into the alley that he'd driven out of. By the time Bulkhead rumbled onto the street, he was long gone.

"I think they went this way." Bulkhead said.

"Doing some property damage along the way, Bee's going to get an earful from prime." Sari said, observing the collapsed building.

"Think we should stop and make sure everyone's okay?" He asked.

"Keep going, if we don't find them who knows what else will happen." Sari said.

"I still think we should stop and-" Bulkhead didn't finish when Bumblebee's arm exploded from the rubble.

"AH, a zombicon!" Bulkhead shouted.

"I don't think that's a zombie bulk." Sari said, hopping out of his interior. "That's Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee waved his arm around as the pair ran over.

"Hang in there Bee, I'll have ya out in a second!" Bulkhead grabbed the arm and gave it a mighty pull. With a yell of surprise, Bumblebee burst from the pile and crashed into his friends chestplate.

"Thanks for the help Bulkhead." He said weakly.

"What happened to you Bee?" Sari dropped her mask, placing a hand onto her boyfriends.

"He jumped when when I came down this street, and he dropped the slagging building on me!" Bulkhead glanced over at the damage and winced. The building was an antique store. It hadn't completely collapsed but it was damaged.

"Well this just proves Jazz's idea that he'd only attack at night wrong."

"Really, I hadn't realized that." Bumblebee said drly. "We should tell Prime."

"I'm with ya there, I was just heading back after working on the space bridge." Bulkhead said.

"You do that, I think I owe this lovely lady some new ice cream." Bee said, wing down at Sari, whose face turned red.

"Are you sure that you're up for that little buddy?"

"I'm fine, I've done worse and drove on it!" Bee stated. Sari however looked a little bit concerned and spoke up.

"No offense dear but I'm not in the mood, we should probably tell Optimus." She said in a low tone. Both Autobots knew that tone of voice, this attack had no doubt been a little too personal for Sari's liking. Without a word both Autobots trasnformed and Sari hopped into Bumblebee. Once she was settled they drove off back to base.

* * *

Captain Fanzone stared in disbelief at the scene before him. The Dockyards had called in to report on a robbery, but they hadn't specified on what had been stolen.

When they got there, a sick feeling appeared in his gut as he stared up at what once was a massive oil tanker that was now leaning to the right. A pair of massive holes had been drilled into the side.

"So someone want to explain this to me?" He asked.

"We noticed that something was going on with the ship, we thought originally that it was going over." The dockyard manager explained. "When it stopped and didn't move we went to check and found well..that."

He gestured to the massive holes that'd been drilled into it. Fanzone walked over and stared at them.  
"These chompers look pretty precise, looks to me like ya got robbed by professionals, where was the shipment supposed to head too?"

The dockyard manager handed him an electronic clipboard. Fanzone took it and started to look things over, he saw that the destination was the same refinery that had been robbed earlier. No doubt an attempt to cover their lost shipment.

Before he could do anymore, suddenly an ad popped up. He blinked and tried to close out of it, only for another one to pop up. Furiously he tapped the pad to get the ads to close them until there were far too many to undo.

"Sorry about that." He said, handing it back to the manager.

"How the heck did you.." The manager said in astonishment.

"To me this looks like a case of revenge or corporate sabotage." he said aloud. "Both targets were owned by the same company."

He turned back toward the manager, who was still gawking at the impossibility of the ads.

"Can you tell me when all shipments to that company are coming in?"

"Sure, I can email you the manifest." He said, right as the clipboard malfunctioned, sparked and he dropped it.

Both men stared down at it before Fanzone glanced up back at him.

"How about a fax?"

"Sure…." Said the now confused and slightly scared dock manager. Fanzone looked down at the broken clipboard and let out a sigh.

* * *

And so it began, Scoop began popping up around Detroit at the most random of intervals, always tracking down the Autobots and attacking them in some fashion.

It started with Optimus while he was out on patrol. As he drove along the darkened streets, a dumpster suddenly rolled into his path. He hit his brakes and swerved to avoid it. Unfortunately he couldn't manage it with his trailer and slid sideways into the thing. Scoop took the chance to race forward, throw his bucket under Prime's bumper and flip him.

Optimus transformed and crashed onto his back. Scoop ran over with his arm raised to punch him where he lay.

From his arm, Optimus extended his fire extinguisher and shot foam into Scoops face. He stumbled and lost his vision. This allowed Optimus to get up and tackle him, sadly since Scoop was bigger, he easily grabbed and threw him off.

Optimus landed on his feet and then fired a bolo at Scoop's legs. Scoop responded by shooting it with his pistols, vaporizing the bolo right as it reached him.

Reaching down, he grabbed the nearest thing on the street, which happened to a soda vendor bot, and threw it.

Optimus was unable to dodge before he was struck in the chest. The cart broke and soda cans and bottles burst everywhere. His vision temporarily blinded, Optimus slipped and fell to the ground.

Before he was able to get up, Scoop had managed to procure some dirt from a nearby construction site. He simply dropped it on Optimus and turned to run off. With the soda already coating him, the dirt clung to Optimus fiercely

Angrily he tried brushing it off to no avail. It was only when he grabbed and broken open a fire hydrant and let the water splash all over himself was he able to mostly get it off. However by the time he'd regained his bearings, Scoop was long gone.

* * *

The next time Scoop made a public upheaval was once again in the middle of the city. His time though it was very public and slightly dangerous.

"Your race has defiled the Allspark with it's filthy organic substances!" Scoop declared as he grabbed hold of the elevated tracks.

People screamed and ran way was he tore the tracks from their mountings with tremendous force. He moved to throw the tracks into a nearby building, but as he did so, a pink glow surrounded it.

Snarling, he turned to spot Arcee and Ratchet standing a short distance away. A Distance Arcee covered rather quickly and and moved to kick him.

Scoop rolled to the side and caused Arcee's kick to go wild. She managed a landing however and turned, this time managing to strike him.

Scoop fell to the side and struck the ground hard. Arcee pointed a blade at him before pressing it against his face.

"Stay down remain silent." She said.

Scoop looked past her with a smirk and then looked back the pink femme.

"Alright but you'll miss the train."

Both Arcee and Ratchet blinked as they heard the sound of the train rapidly approaching the station. Which was still missing a rail.

Both Ratchet and Arcee panicked and ran for the tracks, in their haste leaving Scoop ungraded, which allowed him to escape .

That was the farthest thing from their minds as Ratchet activated his magnets and pushed against the train with all his might.

"I can't hold it for very long!" He shouted out.

Arcee raced over and grabbed the rail that Scoop had dropped. She tried to grab it but unfortunately it was way too heavy for her on her own. Forced to drop it, she scanned the area to try and find some means to lessen the impact on the city.

She found only one option tight might work. Sprinting to the rail line, Arcee vaulted up and onto the roof of the train and then tap the windows.

"Attention passengers, your train is coming to a rough stop, for your safety please get as far from the front as possible."

Heeding her advice, the passengers all fled to the back of the train. Once all the passengers were there, Arcee slashed open the back of the train.

"Last call, everyone out!" The train jolted forward a little at those words. The passengers all went into a scramble to get out of the back.

Once the last passenger had left, Arcee looked up and toward Ratchet.

"Everyone's clear!" She shouted.

Ratchet deactivated his magnets with a gasp, but didn't have long to relax as the train drove off the rails.

The front half smashed into the other end and crumpled up, the first coach twisted and pulled the engine to the ground. The rest of the train followed suit and flipped onto the ground, luckily with no injuries.

Arcee had jumped down as the train crashed and ran over to Ratchet, who lay prone on his side. She looped his arm around her and helped him to his feet. The two of them looked around slowly and solemnly.

Scoop had caused so much devastation, and once again slipped through their servos.

* * *

It took less than a week for Scoop to reappear, this time in the old Detroit district. Jazz had found him demolishing a few of the old buildings and chucking the remains into the city proper. Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and himself has set up a perimeter around Scoop to grab him.

Unfortunately for them, Scoop had already seen Jazz and was laying in wait. As the four Autobots rushed him, he'd jumped through a wall, resulting in the four Autobots crashing into each other.

Wasting no time, he transformed and roared out of the building, knocking part of it down atop the hapless Autobots.

Said Autobots immediately burst out and gave chase to him, Scoop now the equivalent of Blitzwing having a night on the town in their optics.

The chase waived in, out, and around the buildings in the old city sector, Scoop shifting from vehicle to robot mode more than once to make a quicker getaway. Eventually however, he made a very fatal flaw in his plan and ran down a dead end alleyway.

"Well looks like he just made things easy." Bumblebee commented and transformed. Jazz, Optimus and Bulkhead ran over as well.

The moment they stepped into the ally however, they were set upon by blasts from his pistols.

"I don't think he's going to go down without a fight boss bot." Bulkhead said as they ducked for cover.

"Then we need to flank him." Optimus said, glancing around the area. "Bumblebee, go and draw his fire!"

"How come I'm the one who always gets to draw their fire?" The yellow bot asked.

"Because you're the fastest of us!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Oh...right." Bumblebee said and without a second thought, ran out where Scoop could see him.

"Hey buddy, you couldn't hit me if I painted a target on my chassis!" He called out.

In response, Scoop turned and tried to riddle Bumblebee with blaster marks. Bumblebee jumped and dodged the blasts like a ninja bot.

Bee's distraction was enough to allow Jazz to scale the building nearby. He ran across the roof until he was just above Scoop. Silently he dropped down and landed behind him, Scoop turned just as Jazz kicked him in the back.

He went down as the Autobots started to run over.

"You're not getting away this time, so don't even think about it." Jazz said. In response, Scoop sneered and turned his pistols toward the wall of a building.

"Sorry but I already did."

He blasted the wall and then uppercut Jazz. Acting quickly, Scoop ran into the hole and left the Autobots behind.

"How does he keep doing that!?" Bulkhead growled.

"Doesn't matter, we still have him cornered." Optimus said whilst pulling out his axe. "On my command."

The others all tensed up and readied themselves for a fight. Bee activated his stingers and Jazz twirled his nun chucks.

"Now!" Optimus ordered.

The four of them rushed into the building, only for to see that Scoop was outside. The next thing that crossed their minds were thoughts of regret as Scoop shot his pistols into the buildings supports.

The Autobots all cried out as the roof caved in right on top of them! The walls crumbled shortly afterward and buried them in a pile of rubble.

Scoop smirked evilly as the dust settled and turned to walk away, only to walk right into the arm of-"

"Halt evil doer, as an employee of Detroit Sanitation and I hero, I Wreck Gar must stop you!"

Wreck Gar stood in his path, armed with two stop signs wielded together into a staff. He spun it in his hand

"You have caused destruction of property and therefore must be defeated!"

Scoop stared at Wreck Gar with a look of utter disbelief. He'd never in all his years encountered a bot like this before. He was about to stutter out an answer when the cries of the Autobots erupted from the rubble. They were faint and muffled but clear audible, Wreck Gar dropped the stop sign baton in shock.

"My fellow heroes are in trouble!" He shouted. "Do not worry friends, I Wreck Gar am here to help!"

Wreck Gar pulled out a vacuum and ran over to the pile of rubble. As he started to clean up the rubble, Scoop took the opportunity to run like Megatron himself was behind him.

It took a while for Wreck Gar to reach the Autobots, who sifted the rest of the rubble off themselves.

"Wreck Gar?" Bumblebee asked in surprise.

"Yes it is I, Wreck Gar!"

Optimus sighed and looked around. While he was thankful for Wreck Gar's help, he was still upset that they lost Scoop once again.

"Maybe that...bot...saw where he went." Jazz said.

"Where who went?"

"Big guy, giant wheels on shoulders, bright paint job?" Asked Bumblebee.

"He's orange, and turns into a constructicon vehicle." Bulkhead stated.

"I knew that."

"Ah yes him, the criminal scum who trashed the building!" Wreck Gar said, waving a fist into the sky.

"So you saw him, do you happen to know where he went?" Optimus asked.

:I em...no…" Wreck Gar said. "I had him but then had to help you guys."

His statement was meet with blank stares from the other Autobots. Jazz looked up and asked,

"Couldn't you have tied him up and then helped us?"

"Oh...well I probably should have, I will remember that next time!"

Jazz facepalmed.

* * *

"Another robbery report captain."

"Just put it with the others." Fanzone sighed.

The secretary did so, dropping the folder onto the small stack on the desk. He sighed and picked it up, the tenth oil robbery in the past month. The worst part wasn't that they kept getting away, but the fact that they had zero leads on the whole case.

He set the file down before glancing at another incident report, this one detailing yet another incident with Scoop.

"As if I don't got enough problems." He grunted and was about to flick it away when he noticed something. The report detailed the time that Scoop first made himself known, and the time when he vanished.

Acting quickly, he grabbed the case file for the oil robbery. He had already gotten the details so the file was just a formality. He looked at the time stamps on when the robbery was thought to have occurred.

They almost matched up to the times when Scoop was appearing. He pulled out the other files and decided to check them asl well.

It wasn't too much of a surprise that his suspicions were confirmed. The time stamps were hitting near identical for each case.

Fanzone frowned, either this was the ultimate coincidence, or this Scoop bot was working with the crooks. As much as he'd like too, he couldn't just make the assumption. If the crooks were working or willing to work with a crazy guy..er robot like that then they could be dangerous.

"Guess it's time for some good ol fashioned detective work." He said to himself.

:Actually sir it's almost the end of your shift." The secretary said.

Fanzone blinked and glanced at the clock. It was about time for him to leave for the night.

"Alright, tomorrow it'll be time for good ol fashioned detective work."

* * *

 **Next time, Fanzone Shenanigans ensue!**

 **...I wonder if anyone will actually care enough to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the lateness of the chapter guys, I had college happen so that took a lot out of me. But I'm here now and with the next chapter.**

 **IF you guys can find the heart please leave a review/comment, it does wonders when an author can actually see your thoughts on the story.**

 **Also, I don't own Transformers Animated, that is all.**

* * *

"Woah ho ho, check out all of the loot!" Scrapper said happily looking at all the mountains of oil.

"Yeah, that's a whole lotta oil Scrap." Mixmaster said proudly, before both he and Scrapper visibly drooped. "Too bad we can't have any."

Hightower was unloading the latest stock when he glanced at the two of them. He grabbed the trailer and walked it over to them.

"How come you guys can't have any of the oil, I thought it was made for drinking."

"Not according to Dirt Boss it isn't." Mixmaster said.

"Yeah he says that it's cutting into the profits to do that." Scrapper continued. Hightower glanced around and then blinked.

"That's not right to me, Oil's meant for drinking so it should be drank!"

Hightower went to go over and grab two barrels for the two, when a cerebro shell flew in from the doorway. Hightower had little time to even cry out for help. The shell dug into his forehead and stuck there.

"Oh no." Mixmaster said.

"Guys...I-I can't move!" Hightower called out.

"Easy big guy, just stop talking and-"

"Shut up, that's the first sensible thing I've heard ya say!" Dirt Boss shouted as he stormed in. Scrapper and Mixmaster both stepped back as he walked over to Hightower.

"So you think you can just "share" part of my profit!?" He snapped. "Do I look like some crankshaft charity!?"

"But they're your workers...they should.." Hightower said meekly. Dirt Boss cut him off by sending Hightowers own fist into his face.

"They get what I tell them they can get, they haven't done enough ta even earn a pint of oil!" Dirt Boss snapped.

He'd been extremely foul tempered after the events at the Fossil Fuel refinery. His temper was now shorter than it'd ever been before, and he hated it when people didn't follow his plans.

"Those two didn't follow through correctly the last time, and they got blown up!" Dirt Boss boomed. All the while he was talking, Hightower was beating himself up. Dirt Boss glanced at his hook cable and forced him to fire it.

"So unless you want me to do worse, you will not even consider losing a single drop of oil!" The hook clamped down hard onto the rafters at which point Hightower found his winch becoming active. With a startled cry he flew upwards and struck his head on a grider.

Scrapper and Mixmaster dove when he came back down, smashing hard into the floor. Hightower lay prone as Dirt Boss glanced at the two of them.

"Let that be your last warning." he snareld.

The two constructicons nodded as Dirt Boss turned around and left the room. But as he did he shouted out a reminder.

"Remember, one drop and yer history!"

The two of them sat there, frightened and slightly terrified. Hightowers groans assured them that he was still online but hurt.

"That was seriously messed up." The stunned Scrapper got out.

"You said a mouthful." Mixmaster responded.

It was at this time Scoop chose to walk by, still looking flustered from encountering Wreck Gar. He glanced into the room and stopped short. He eyed the nervous Scrapper and Mixmaster, and then the beaten up Hightower.

"What did you two do to him?" He asked.

"Hey, it wasn't us!" Scrapper said defensively. "He was trying to be nice and then Dirt Boss-" Scoop raised his hand to stop Scrapper before he continued.

"Is this really how he treats you?"

Hed known that the treatment the Constructicons got was bad, but this almost made what he'd suffered on Cybertron look good by comparison.

"Well, it wasn't this harsh when he first came around."Mixmaster said. Scoops frowned deepened even further and then he looked at all the oil.

"Does he even have a plan for all of this oil?"

"He says that he plans to make the humans pay for it back I guess."

"Then what, he can't use human currency for anything!" Scoop said. "If he were exporting it to Cybertron or some of the colonies then he might turn a profit."

"Wait so you're saying that this plan won't even work?" Mixmaster asked.

"His plan will assuredly fail, but mine won't." Scoop said, walking over to them. He noted that the two seemed apprehensive now.

"Eh was much as we'd like too...we're not so sure about the plan anymore Scoopy." Scrapper eyed Hightowers prone form nervously.

"You may not be sure, but I am." Mixmaster said defiantly.

"I'm sick of that runt pushing us around, not even letting us get droplets of oil." He said, walking up to Scoop. "I'm in all the way."

"Excellent, because I've decided to move things ahead." Scoop said.

"The humans are no doubt going to catch on, they're crafty creatures given that they helped the Autobots build a fake priestess."

Mixmaster nodded, though he was still lost as to what Scoop meant when he talked about the "priestess." Scrapper meanwhile stood back, but kept listening.

"Once they figure it out they will come for us, Scrapper I'm giving you the easy job."

"Aww but I liked that TV." Scrapper bemoaned.

"We'll get a new one, it's not like they're hard to get." Mixmaster replied.

"Precisely, and Mixmaster I need you to cover for Dirt Boss."

"Easy enough." Mixmaster folded his arms. "You pretty much keep to yourself till he needs you."

"Well just in case he needs me, cover." He said before turning away. Giving Hightower a glance as he moaned, he looked back at the two.

"If all goes well you'll have freedom, and all of that." He pointed at the oil and then walked out of the room. The two were left alone with Hightower as he started to come too.

"Oh man..what hit me guys?" He asked.

"Nothing pal, you just had an accident." Mixmaster said, walking over to help him up.

"Oh...I didn't damage anything did I?

As they helped him up, both of them had a lot on their minds. But one nagging thought kept hitting them. If Hightower and Scoop were friends, why were they told to leave him out of the plan?"

* * *

The very next day, bright and early, Scoop snuck out of the warehouse and headed into the city. His mission would be the same as the others, cause mayhem until the Autobots showed up. Only this time would be different.

Scoop headed downtown once more, staying in the side streets and on occasion switching to robot mode to stay hidden. He swiftly jumped down from a rooftop and stared out at the city.

"What to destroy this time…" he muttered to himself.

His optics travelled across the city, before they set themselves on city hall. It reminded him of the Metroplex on Cybertron, as well as the grand Iacon amphitheatre.

Deciding that the building would be as good a target as any, he armed his pistols and took off, running toward the building.

As he ran closer and closer to it, a loud "WoosH" entered his audials. He turned his head right as the rocket crashed into his chest.

Scoop fell onto the street, smoke trailing from the left vent on his chest. He glanced up to see the Detroit S.W.A.T team set up next to city hall.

Much to his anger, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Jazz were standing amongst the team.

"Did you really think after all of your attacks that someone wouldn't recognize your alt mode?" asked Ratchet.

"You were spotted almost immediately Scoop, surrender now and-" Optimus stepped forward, but then jumped back and spun to the right. Scoop had fired off a shot right at his head.

"I will not surrender or bow to you, you or these creatures!" Scoop declared.

"Be honest, did you really think asking him that would work?" Jazz asked Optimus.

"No but I thought I should try it anyway." Optimus stated.

Scoop was about to shoot again when another rocket struck him in the arm. This time it didn't hurt him but the jolt to his arm made him drop his pistol.

As he tried to stoop down and recover it, Ratchet used his magnets to snatch it away. As his pistol went sailing, Jazz rushed forward and strike Scoop with a kick.

Scoop then felt himself flying through the air. He hadn't expected this kind of retaliation, they were fighting harder.

He hit the ground and rolled, coming to a stop shortly afterwards. One thing was beginning to become clear.

The Autobots were angry. Another rocket struck him in the back, causing him to cry out. He seemed to be also incurring the wrath of the humans as well.

He got back to his peds before he opened fire in the general direction of the rockets. The SWAT team scattering

Ratchet picked up and threw another object at him, reacting quickly Scoop managed to grab it. He swung his arm in an arch and threw it toward the humans. With no time to lose, Optimus stepped forward and sliced the projectile in half.

Scoop was about to fire again when Ratchet grabbed the other pistol from his hand. Scoop watched helplessly as it went into the medic's grasp.

"You won't be needing this in the big house!" Ratchet said, crushing the weapon.

"How dare you, those are scared artifacts given to me by Wing himself!" Scoop snapped.

"Yeah and he probably got em at a corner store." jazz said, flying in and delivering another kick. Scoop felt the collision in his air intakes. With a wheeze he felt the air being forcibly pushed out.

He flew back and crashed into the side of a SWAT van. Scoop embedded himself into it's side before he crumpled forward.

Scoop could barely believe this. After all this...the Autobots had partially delivered the next phase of his plan to him.

That is..if he could get up.

The blow had scrambled his circuits and processor, which he was now trying to bring back under control. Deep down Scoop knew that the plan might backfire, but the rest of his mind was screaming at him.

He had to get up, this had to work, failure wasn't an option now. He was in far too deep to change anything. He glanced upwards, seeing Ratchet and Jazz drawing closer filled his spark with rage.

There could be no turning back now.

Right as they got near him, Jazz held up his hand to stop Ratchet. Scoop was visibly shaking and was giving them a death glare.

"Hold it, something's not right."

"Whaddya mean, we got him!"

"Exactly, we've got him but after all the crazy stunts e's pulled to escape us." Jazz glanced at Scoops prove form. "He's barly moving, something feels off.

Ratchet glanced at Scoop, and then back at Jazz. Another time and place he might say what Jazz was saying was scrap. But he knew better, all too better that cons pulled that trick all the time.

"Good call kid." Ratchet said.

Without warning, Scoop tore from the side of the van with a vicious cry and then attacked both Autobots. He grabbed their necks, and proceeded to chokeslam them into the pavement.

"Everybody step back!" Optimus Called out. The humans began to step back and he moved toward them.

Scoop glared at the prime, pushing his weight against Jazz and Ratchet's necks.

"Take another step and I will offline them!"

Optimus stared at Scoop for a moment, glancing at both Jazz and Ratchet. Ratchet looked back before his face became firm.

He had a plan.

Optimus looked up at Scoop and his expression became solemn. He pulled out his axe, but then bent down and sent it on the ground.

"Alright Scoop, let's talk." He said. "We don't have to go this route, let's just calm down."

"I am far beyond talking, after everything that you did to me, talking is the last thing on my processor!" Scoop smirked as he saw anger flash across the Primes face.

"Everything-you tried to kill Bumblebee and Sari!" Optimus said. "Not only that but you've put countless more lives in danger."

"Frankly your love for organic beings and false pretenses over your fellow Cybertronians disturbs me." Scoop said drly.

"I've fought your teammates and almost won and yet you didn't mention them. You love these organics more than your fellow CYbertronians, and one day it shall be your ruin!"

"We're Autobots, protecting life is-  
No you are Autobots, the heralds of a false government, I am part of the greater cause!"

As Scoop started to go into a ramble, Ratchet and Jazz glanced at each other. Now was the time. Scoop had relaxed his hands hold on their necks, they need to get him off now.

"When the time comes, the old shall perish and a new leader shall rise up and use the Allspark to take control-AH!"

Scoop's words went unfinished as Jazz and Ratchet shoved him off themselves. He managed to keep himself balanced but not for long.

"I don't know about your "new leader" rising," Ratchet said. "But you're going for a fall!"

With that, he barreled forward and slammed into Scoop. Scoop stumbled and Ratchet finished it with another blow to his chest.

Scoop fell back, a crack forming in his armor. It was now his time tun unveil his plan. As he hit the ground his armor color suddenly flickered. The Autobots and humans watched in shock as orange became green, and yellow became purple.

Scoop snapped his head up, his optics shifting to a deep red hue.

"By the Allspark..you were a Decepticon all along?" Ratchet snapped.

"Woah wait, so he pulled a Wasp..and a Longarm on us?" Jazz asked in shock.

"I do not know what you are referring too, but I am no Decepticon." Scoop said as he struggled to stand. A low cough shook his frame and he spat out some energon.

"After you damaged me, Hightower went and found the first bots that could repair us."

Optimus looked over the colors and a memory flashed into his head. A pair of unruly newborns that Megatron had tricked into working for him with the promise of oil. Along with them, a forklift who had trouble with authority.

"Hightower went to the Constructicons didn't he?" He asked.

"They were the only ones who would take me in, you left us to die!" Scoop shouted.

"Last I remember, you flew the coop when things got rough."

Scoop vented his engine before he managed to get to a standing position. He suddenly thrust forward his arm and connected a fist into Optimus's faceplates. A "CRACK" soudned out as it connected, and both Optimus and Scoop were unsure if it was from his face, or the fist. The two of them both agreed that it had hurt though.

The punch made Optimus sprawl onto the ground, energon leaking from where he'd been hit. The shock of the moment faded fast as Jazz sprang into action.

Moving as quickly as possible, he attacked Scoop with his Nunchaku, slamming them into his head repeatedly. Scoop was unable to land a hit on Jazz as he pressed the attack.

"I didn't get a chance to show you all my moves last time." Jazz said tauntingly. "This time I think you deserve a full show!"

"You should use the skills given to you by the Allspark!" The response to that was very blunt as Jazz jumped back before leaping forward and delivering a kick into the side of Scoops head. Scoop's head snapped to the side and he felt his helmet crack from the blow. His body acted on reflex and transformed, landing on all four wheels as he hit the ground.

WIth a rev of his engine, he started to drive away from the scene. Only for Ratchet to use his magnets on his wheels.

"You're not getting away this time!" He snapped

Scoop did his best to roll forward and escape from Ratchet's grip. This attempt would prove futile however as Ratchet kept trying to pull him right back toward him. Ratchet struggled against Scoops pulled, digging his heels in though, he managed to keep a firm grip.

As he was pulling Back, Scoop hit upon an idea. Without warning he threw himself into reverse and raced backwards at full speed.

Ratchet had no time to get out of the way before Scoop hit him. Fortunately it wasn't the full force as just as Scoop barreled down upon him, Jazz leapt in to tackle him out of the way.

He just wasn't fast enough to stop himself and Ratchet from being clipped. The two of them were thrown into the front lawn of City Hall.

Due to the strike, Scoop spun a little before he kept on rolling back. The Autobots were injured and/or stunned, the time for his escape was now.

However, had he been paying closer attention to the humans, he might have spotted Fanzone hopping into his car.

Fanzone glanced up as Scoop drove into an alleyway and he smrked.

"No way that you're slipping into the shadows bub." He said.

He drove onto the street and into the alleyway, keeping his lights turned off. Fortunately for him it wasn't hard to keep up to Scoop. He was damaged and along with leaking oil and energon there was also the rumble of his engine.

Fanzone had to admit, he was a little impressed by Scoops tactics. Every so often he'd twist down another path and at one point he cut his engine and stayed silent. The wait was a long one, ten minutes dragged on into an hour but eventually he started to move once again

Eventually Scoop lead Fanzone to a large warehouse near the lakeside, but he didn't go into the main entrance.

Fanzone practically exploded from his car, a pen and paper in hand, along with a camera. He had a good feeling that this was the place they'd been looking for.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry, huffing and puffing the whole way. Scoop rounded the side of the warehouse and disappeared. Fanzone dashed around and peered as he transformed.

Scoop walked over and rapped his fist onto the door, grimacing as it still hurt from the fight. Before it opened he opened a panel on his chest and fiddled around with it.

As the door slid open, his colors reverted back to their bright orange and yellow. Scoop limped in and the warehouse closed up, despite Fanzones attempt to run in.

He made it to the door just as it closed, and as a result he collided with it. Stepping back and rubbing his head Fanzone gazed at the structure.

"Well, this looks like a challenge."

Whilst glancing around, his eyes fell upon an old ladder that ran from the ground and up to the roof. He ran over and started to climb his way up to the top.

"I dunno what's up there, but at least it gets me "CRACK!: ..somewhere." He pulled his hand back, and part of the ladder came off with it.

Between that and what came next was a very long pause. After that pause came the rattling of metal mixed in with screaming. Fanzone plummeted down and landed on his back, bits of the ladder crashing around him. Luckily he hadn't been injured but he was still in a bad predicament.

"Well isn't this great?" He muttered.

When he got to his feet, he was altered to the sound of the door sliding open again. Jumping to his feet, Fanzone pressed himself against the wall.

Scrapper lumbered out and then looked around before walking in his direction. He froze, not even daring to breathe.

Scrapper peered around the corner but then glanced around. For once luck had graced Fanzone and he wasn't noticed. Scrapper took notice of the broken ladder while Fanzone made a break for the currently open door, just making it inside before Scrapper turned around to head back in. He ducked around a corner as the lanky Constructicon rendered, slamming the door shut.

"Yo scrap!" Mixmaster called out. "You figure out what made that big noise?" called out Mixmaster from deeper within the building.

"Yeah looks like part of the palace collapsed, again." Scrapper shrugged

"Ah this place is always falling apart, we'll worry about it later."As he walked further towards Mixmaster's voice, Fanzone poked his head out once again.

"Alright big guys let's see what you've been up too."

Silently he followed behind Scrapper, making sure to try and keep within his shadow. As they walked he spotted a room full of oil barrels and tanks. Though filled with too small a phrase, stuffed to the brim would be more like it..Giving care to stay out of Scrapper's line of sight, he quickly stepped into the room.

Quickly raising his camera, his finger moved to the shutter and he clicked it...only for nothing to happen.

Fanzone blinked and then looked at the camera. An ERROR message flashed across the screen and so he shut it down and then restarted it. Once he again he tried to snap a photo, and got the same result. ERROR.

Sighing angrily, he set the camera down and ran back toward the hallway, only to find himself being forced to stop as a voice boomed down it.

"You're all a buncha screwloose BOLT BRAINS, if I had a better crew I'd dump ya into the lake!"

Fanzone made a run for the oil barrel. Just managing to get behind them as Dirt Boss stomped past, complaining the whole while. "You hear a noise but just assume that the place is falling apart?"

"Well it is an old building boss." Mixmaster said, trying to defend himself.

"SHut up ya mook, it could be a spy, or worse, a copper"

Fanzone froze when he heard Dirt Boss say that word, and he silently hoped that he hadn't actually been seen. His hope was somewhat fulfilled and dashed in the same instant as Dirt Boss turned to face the oil.

"Check out the stock and don't even think about drinking even a tiny bit!"

Fanzone pressed himself against the barrels before moving deeper into the stacks of oil. IF the pair spotted him, well he didn't know what to think. Mixmaster began to look around before glancing at Dirt Boss.

"Looks like it's all here-OW!" Dirt Boss pulled back his fist and sent it slamming into Mixmasters leg once again.

"You metal brained moron, you've got to do more than just look!" Dirt Boss punched Mixmaster in the knee, sending him downard.

He hit the floor and moved to grab his leg in pain. Dirt Boss slapped his hand and walked up to his chest. Grabbing his neck, he hauled Mixmaster up into a sitting position.

"Listen here and listen good, I want you to check every single one of those barrels and I'm gonna watch you!" Letting go, he allowed Mixmaster to fall to the ground. "If I see any outta place, or you takin samples then I'm gonna really show ya who's da boss!"

Mixmaster gave a simple nod and was allowed to get back to his feet. Doing his best not to let Dirt Boss hear him grumbling he walked over to the stack. Fanzone stiffened as he felt rushes of air from the movement.

He tried to move away and hide but Mixmaster was moving at a faster rate than he could imagine, within three minutes he was on top of Fanzone. He dared not moved as Mixmaster picked up the barrel next to him.

He was so close that he could hear Mixmaster muttering, "A small pile of bolts, dunno why we even let you push us around." He glanced around at the area , spotting nothing wary.

"Anything over there?" Dirt Boss boomed.

"Nothing yet, looks like it's all here!"

"Then get moving to the next pile!"

Fanzone half turned and breathed a sigh of relief as Mixmaster carefully set down the barrel. All he had to do was wait until Mixmaster left and-

*FLASH*

Mixmaster let out a panicked scream, dropping the barrel and shaking the entire stack. Fanzone didn't even have to look down to guess what had happened. His camera had finally decided to work again, with when he didn't need it.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"The fragging oil blinded me!" Mixmaster shouted, stumbling backward. Dirt Boss's expression changed from confusion to panic.

"Be careful or else-!"

His warning went unheard as Mixmaster fell backward and right into the massive stack of oil drums. The entire structure came crashing down on top of the hapless bot. Oil drums rolled everywhere and a couple of them even worse.

One of the ones that was unlucky enough to have burst was the same one the unlucky police captain was hiding behind.

Fanzone could only scream as he slid across the oily floor and right past Dirt Bosses feet. Luckily for him he was too focused on the disaster in front of him to notice. He slid out of the room before slamming into the wall. He let out a pathetic groan as he sat up and rubbed his head. More oil barrels fell down and rolled around and into the hallway.

The sound of more feet running toward him made him get up and take off running for the door. It was open this time but he couldn't see anyone.

He dashed outside and turned toward the side and froze. Seeing one of the biggest robots he'd ever seen.

Had he recognized the bot, he would have known it to be Hightower, who was checking over the ladder that he'd collapsed. He was humming to himself and a smile was on his face as he worked.

If he'd not been struck by pure panic, Fanzone would have noted how happy the big guy was. But he wasn't concerned with that and so he ducked back behind the wall. He hoped that the big guy would go away and he could make a break for his car.

HIghtower wasn't there for very long as Dirt Boss began shouting for someone to come in and help with cleanup. Hightower turned from the task at hand and then walked into the building, leaving Fanzone alone.

He looked around and tried to spot anymore of the Constructicons, fortunately there was a distinct lack of them in sight. Deciding that now was the time for him to move, he took off running in the direction of his car. All the while he kept out a watchful eye for anymore of Dirt Bosses crew.

None of the other Constructicons showed and he threw open his car door before pausing. He glanced at himself and then sighed angrily.

He was covered in oil, dirt, and who knows what else, and then he glanced at his car seat, and then himself once again.

He walked around back and opened the trunk. Within all of the other stuff, there was a pair of old sheets in case he needed to take a nap at the station. Grabbing one and walking back up front, he placed it over his seat and then sat down. Then he grabbed his radio.

"This is Captain Fanzone to all units, are the Autobots still at City Hall?"

 _"Yes Captain, Optimus Prime is answering questions to the press and mayor."_ Fanzone started his car, then glanced at the warehouse.

"Alright, tell Prime to stay there...there's been a break in the case."

"Both of them."

* * *

 **Captain Fanzone Police Detective...he should just stick to captain his attempts at detective skills stink.**

 **Cya in the next chapter..which hopefully won't take a month to make!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Except when no one bothers to give me their thoughts.**

 **But yeah, we're back with the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long to the..maybe person still reading this but life got in the way. There will be an epilogue and a taste of things to come.**

 **Anyway Transformers Emanated is owned by Hasbro/Takara I own nothing.**

* * *

While it hadn't been the strangest meeting he'd been in, it had been one of the most unusual Optimus Prime had ever taken part in. Fanzone has returned to city hall, covered in oil and wielding a broken camera.

"I found out where our friendly orange attacker scampers off to when he's not wrecking the place" He announced

"You know where Scoop's hiding out?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Optimus opened his mouth to answer but quickly decided to close it. Humans tended to have some...interesting mannerisms when it came to discussions. Something which Sari had taught him when they first awoke.

"I tailed him after he ran off, found his "secret lair" he's running with the oil stealers from last time."

"You mean the Constructicons, as in all of them?:

"All of them plus the orange guy and a bigger guy."

"Did he look like he had a crane on his back?"

"I didn't really get a good look," Fanzone folded his arms, splattering them with oil. ",though now that you mention it..yeah I think he did."

To Optimus it was a confirmation that Scoop was lying, but it could also mean trouble. Hightower was bigger than most, even bigger than the Constructicons if he recalled correctly. The crane truck was a gentle soul but the bots he ran with were anything but.

His strength had already been turned on the Autobots once. Which was an experience Optimus hoped not to relive.

"Can you lead us to the location of the hide out captain?" He asked. Fanzone gave a meager shrug in response.

"I can but the place iss stacked full of oil."

"Of course it is." Optimus sighed. Leave it to the Constructicons to have only one thing on their processors.

"So we can't barge in there without risking setting the oil on fire…" Optimus mused it over and glanced at Fanzone.

"Wait, didn't you say that you were tracking oil robberies?"

"We were, but I've got a good hunch that I just found my perpetrators." He said. "Ended up making one of them knock over a few barrels too." Fanzone motioned to the oil, still dripping from his arms.

"Knowing the Constructicons they'll want to replace the oil, which means that if we can find where they are then they could be detained."

"That's the problem big guy, we don't know when they're gonna move out." Fanzone said.

"I think I can get a pair of optics to let us know." Optimus said with a hint of a smilie. He glanced back toward Ratchet and Jazz. Catching the glance, Jazz nodded and walked over to them.

"Whatcha need O.P?"

Optimus and Fanzone proceeded to explain everything that they knew. Fanzone did most of the talking as he'd been dealing with the oil robbery case for a while.

"So you need me to do some basic spy work?" Jazz asked once explanations were done.

"I figure it won't be too much trouble," Fanzone said with a wink. "After all, you almost managed to tail me and the medic undetected."

Nothing could be done to stop Jazz and Fanzone from snickering. Much to the confusion of Optimus. Ratchet just sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"Alright you cogs listen up and listen good!"

The Constructicons all stood at attention, Scoop had reverted himself to his original colors before this meeting. His injuries were covered up well enough that no one had really taken notice.

Except Scrapper, whom hed forced to help with the repairs. However, Mixmaster was still covered in oil from head to ped.

"Seeing as how a certain cog didn't want to work promptly, we're down a third of our oil supply!"

Mixmaster felt the piercing gazes of his comrades and tried to look away, hoping they wouldn't know it was him. Unfortunately it was a lost cause for obvious reasons.

"So we need to make yet another oil run to restock our supply!" He growled and started pacing in front of them. "I'm not sure if any of you bolt for brains realize how much this sets us back."

As Dirt Boss rambled, Scoop began to leak energon from the side of his mouth. He coughed as silently as possible, but some energon still came out. It was clear that some internal injuries had been inflicted.

"Are you alright Scoop?" Hightower whispered.

"I'm fine Hightower." Scoop said, trying to mask his anger. As he spoke though, some energon bubbled out.

"That doesn't look fine to me, what happened speaker?" He asked.

"You don't need to know anything besides the fact that I am fine." Scoop almost snapped.

"Got something to say to us all or are ya running yer mouth?" Dirt Boss asked, he ten looked him over and stared at the energon dribbling out.

"You getting sick on me?"

Mixmaster and Scrapper both flinched and froze. The panicked looks that they gave Scoop indicated that if he wasn't careful, things would be blown wide open.

"I'm fine just a bit of-" Scoop began and started to bang on his chest plates. "-trouble with the intake."

"Well get it fixed, we can't have ya leaking while on the job!" He snapped angrily.

"Yes sir." Scoop half muttered. Getting back to business, DIrt Boss turned to the rest of the Constructicons and sneered.

"So tonight we're going ta be making one of the bigger jobs a bit earlier than expected."

It was at this point that Scoop turned out most of what Dirt Boss had been saying, half out of annoyance and the other half to think. It was sheer luck that Dirt Boss hadn't caught onto his injuries. But the plan needed to go into action tonight

He began to listen in a little once more as Dirt Boss dropped the name of where the heist was taking place. An oil plant that was right on the lake itself, no doubt because an oil tanker had just pulled in to replace the oil which had already been pilfered.

"So are we just going to steal the oil off the ship, because no offense, but that might take a while."Scrapper pointed out.

"Of course I know that ya loon, we're not just taking the oil, we're taking the whole ship!" With this proclamation, Dirt Boss jumped atop a nearby crate and sprayed his arms wide. "Once we're done with that, we'll destroy it in full view of the whole city!"

Scoop felt his optics almost big out, Hightower just blinked, and Scrapper and Mixmaster were concerned as they'd both heard this sort of idea before. The only one who seemed to give any less of a care with Skipjack.

But then again he rarely said or did anything besides bust in doors and screw around with security tape.

"What purpose does sinking the ship serve?" Scoop dared to ask, causing the rest of the group to flinch.

'What purpose, what purpose?" Dirt Boss snapped. "The purpose is to make a statement!"

"That we can set things on fire like some kind of common vandel?" Scoop said.

"I'm pretty sure even the biggest moron on Cybertron would be capable of that."

That alone caused Dirt Boss to grind his denta in sheer anger. Scrapper and Mixmaster looked at Scoop in horror while wondering just how this was part of the plan. Scoop remained silent in this moment as Dirt Boss stepped forward.

"Alright wise guy, I've had enough of you and yer negative nancy behaviour!"

"I wouldn't call logical behaviour negative!" Scoop said to defend himself. Dirt Boss ignored this defense and shot off and before he could react, it drilled into his head.

"Speaker!" A horrified Hightower shouted.

"I think it's time I taught you a good lesson in respect!" Dirt Boss shouted. Scoop frozen up, trying desperately to fight against the diminutive con's control. An ultimately futile gesture in retrospect but he couldn't help but try.

Dirt Boss grinned evilly as the rest of them stepped back. Scoop found himself sitting in place unable to move under his own power, giving a glance toward Dirt Boss. His grin hadn't wavered and in spite of himself it was starting to unnerve him.

His arm suddenly flew up and connected with his chest plate. Scoop let out a startled yell, feeling the energon rise up again.

"So ya got a problem with yer intake eh?" He asked.

"Let me help ya straighten it out."

* * *

It was nightfall when the Constructicons moved out. Hightower once again attached to a trailer, with Dirt Boss and Skipjack riding atop it. Scrapper and Mixmaster made up the rear of this small procession as they rolled out of the warehouse.

Unbeknownst to them, across the street and atop another building lurked Jazz. He peered down, watching as the Constructicons trundled out of sigh.

Jazz radioed to Optimus that the Constructicons had moved out, all except Scoop. He had little doubt that he'd be following shortly.

He was rewarded as Scoop lumbered from the entrance, though he was in pretty bad shape. He was limping terribly, energon dipped out of his mouth and down his chest.

With a small gasp and a shifting of gears, he transformed into his alternate mode and rumbled away, as he did, the door began to close behind him.

"Looks like the party's been wrapped up." Jazz commented before jumping down and landing in a crouched position. Without even wasting a single click he was back on his feet and racing towards the closing entrance; just barely sliding in before it closed.

"Which is good for this bot, I'm feeling up for a solo party tonight." Jazz flicked on his headlights and looked around the empty warehouse.

The Constructicons at the very least, had to foresight to turn off the lights to try and conceal their location. But it did little good when it came to hiding from Jazz.

"Now let's see what we got here." Jazz said.

The place wasn't very sparse in decor, very little in the way of personal effects. Most of them having been lost when Slipstream threw them out of their previous home.

But what really caught his attention was the large room, filled almost to the roof with oil drums and barrels.

"Looks like I just found the jackpot." He said to himself with a grin. He stepped forward, before jumping back as he heard a small "squish" on the ground. Looking down, Jazz spotted that he'd step in a patch of oil. Scraping his foot off on the concrete, his visor traveled over the smashed and broken oil drums that had been casualties of Mixmasters incident.

"Man these guys would be terrible internal decorators." He chuckled before reaching for his radio.

"O.P, I found the goods."

"Can you secure the warehouse in case one of the gets away?"

"Is Sentinel's chin almost as big as his ego?" Jazz joked as he prodded around a bit more.

"I'm pretty sure that his ego surpassed his chin a while back." Optimus sighed, leaving Jazz to snicker.

"I'll keep watch in case our favorite crazy manages to sneak back in."

"Well hopefully we'll be able to stop him after we wrap this up."

"Good luck to you Prime, over and out." Jazz said before ending the com call. He glanced at his surroundings before shrugging.

He'd done what he'd came here to do and that was simply secure the place. He situated himself in a non oily spot in the middle of the room and sat Lotus style.

"At least I've got more time to catch up on training." He said to himself, and with that, he set to work meditating.

* * *

"Are you sure that this plan of yours is gonna work?"

"I'm not but what other choice do we have?"

The entire facility had been mostly drained of oil throughout the day, leaving only a few empty barrels left lying around to be taken as bait.

Optimus and Fanzone were standing on the deck of the ship which had been docked hours prior. If one took a closer look however, they would have noticed that the ship was in a pretty poor state. covered in old, flaking paint, with rust stains all over it.

They'd spent almost the entire rest of the day setting up this trap for the Constructicons and they hoped it would pay off. Sari crouched low in the security office, whilst Bulkhead hid near a large stack of oil drums. Bumblebee was near the entrance and finally Arcee and Ratchet were in positions to watch and see if there was anything incoming.

"So what exactly is gonna happen if this works out, because these bozos have broken a lot of Earth laws." Fanzone glanced up.

"Well normally we'd sent them through the Space Bridge to be go through a trail on Cybertron, like we did with Nightstrike."

"I dunno if any of the lawyers will be okay with that." Fanzone said with a slight shiver. The lawyers were representatives of the companies which had been robbed. Along with trying to calculate losses and insurance, they'd also been breathing down his neck to get the case solved.

"But if that Sentinel clown's still in charge then I got little doubt they'll be able to do anything."

Optimus sighed inwardly, as much as he hated to go around and badmouth his former friend, they had a point.

"First I think we should see about capturing them."

"That's probably true."

A few moments passed by as they waited when from the front of the yard they spotted a flash of blue. Arcee raised her sword high into the air before bringing it back down just as fast.

"What the heck does that mean?" Fanzone asked.

"It means that we've got our "perps" inbound."

Optimus grabbed Fanzone, who gave an irate shout, and ran behind the ship's bridge to hide as the lights of the Constructicons alt modes pulled near.

Hightower rumbled up to the entrance before stopping with a squeal from his brakes.

"Mute it cog!" Dirt Boss hissed.

"Sorry."

Dirt Boss glanced back at Skipjack before slapping Hightower on the back. Skipjack climbed up an over the trailer and onto Hightower's crane. Hightower lifted his crane arm up and began to extend it.

Arcee and Ratchet watched as he extended it up and over the wall before lowering it some.

"When did they add him?" Arcee asked, glancing at Skipjack.

"I dunno..but he reminds me of someone." Ratchet said.

Skipjack climbed over the wall and dropped down into the complex. Hightower brought back his arm and Skipjack ran over to the security office.

Upon seeing this, Sari ducked under one of the tables and hide as Skipjack forced the door open. He walked through the room, stopping two tables down from where Sari was found herself holding her breath as Skipjack began to mess with the controls.

As the doors to the complex began to open, Hightower lead the procession in. Skipjack stood back and watched before shutting the doors once again.

This part of the plan was clear, and beneath his apparently blank exterior, he was a little excited. Thanks in part to his creation via cloning of probably the smallest autobot ever, he'd been left out of many a raid.

But now it was his time to go out and shine.

This moment was a very fast fleeting one though. As he walked past the tables, Sari shot her foot out from under it. Skipjack's legs hit the leg and with a startled cry, he tumbled forward.

Sari sprung from under the table and landed onto his back. Skipjack tries to move, but Sari managed to pin down his arms.

"Sorry little guy, but the party's leaving without you." Sari said. Skipjack was too stunned to reply, but Sari kept it that way by pushing his face down.

The other Constructicons had no idea what had just happened to their comrade, and so pushed further into the complex. They rumbled over to the docks and the three of them transformed.

"There she is boys, our big score!' Dirt Boss threw his arms up.

"Eh, "She" looks a to be at retirement age." Mixmaster commented.

"A bit past that." Scrapper said, tapping the side of the ship with his knuckle. "I think it's well on it's way to the scrapyard."

"Who cares where it came from, it'll be easier ta sink this way!"

"Did he just say sink?" Bumblebee whispered to Bulkhead.

"I'm pretty sure..unless my audio's are acting up again."

"Take a look and see how much oil is in this tub." Dirt Boss said. "If there's room for more than we load it from the yard."

Dirt Boss glanced at the three before pointing toward Scrapper. He then motioned toward the ship and Scrapper balked

"How come I;ve gotta go on board."

"Consider it part of your…"redemption", and I don't trust these two clowns given their recent mistakes." Dirt Boss gestured toward the other two. Hightower looked away while Mixmaster just fixed him with a glare.

Scrapper, deciding that he shouldn't argue, began to climb up the side of the old ship. The ship itself groaned and buckled as he climbed up it's side.

The entire time he was worried that it would either tilt, or just simply collapse. Lucky for him it did neither and he'd soon reached the deck.

"I made, it, hey guys I made it!' SCrapper called back.

"Keep it down you slagging moron!" Dirt Boss shouted back, the irony lost on him. Scrapper sighed as he boosted himself up and onto the deck.

The deck gave him little reassurance about the ship itself, it looked even worse than the hull. Covered in patches of old oil, parts lay scattered about, and some bits were even partially disassembled..

"This is starting to get spooky." Scrapper said to himself. He started to make his way down the ship's deck; jumping and screaming each time a loud noise was made.

"Don't freak out Scrap, otherwise Dirt Boss will...well scrap ya." he said.

He was so focused on his own fear, that he hadn't noticed Optimus Prime sneaking up from behind him. Scrapper kept his optics trained on the deck ahead, listening as the old hulk creaked with each step.

Suddenly the floor seemed to vanish in front of him. His foot almost went into it but he jumped back just in time.

A large hole had been made into the ship's already rusted deck. Scrapper got to his knees and peered into it.

"Hey uh...if any oil's in here do..something."

His "something" was the only reply as it echoed around the interior of the ship. Scrapper blinked before he went to look back toward the docks.

"Hey guys I think that the ship's-" His sentence died midway as Optimus rushed forward, swinging his axe toward him.

"Aw scrap." Was all that could come out of his mouth.

The swing caught Scrapper in the chest, knocking him back and into the air over the hole. For a moment he seemed to hover. Then gravity took into effect and he fell into the dark depths of the ship.

The "THUD" from Scrappers descent made the ship shudder from end to end. The other Constructicons all stared at the ship as it slowly stopped shaking.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Asked Hightower innocently.

"Something tells me that we may have walked into something bad." Mixmaster said, taking a step back.

"Great detective work," Ratchet said, stepping from the shadows with Arcee. ",and I thought you were the one lacking a processor."

"HEY!" Mixmaster shouted, before it quickly hit him. The rest of the Constructicons turned to see Bumblebee and Bulkhead moving out into the open as well.

"Autobots, this was a setup!" Dirt Boss scowled.

"You mean like the one that you've been doing for the past few weeks?" Bumblebee asked.

"How did he know-" Mixmaster asked silently

"Doesn't matter, once we get back I'm punishing the lot of ya for this getting out!" Dirt Boss said and punched his fist into his other palm.

"Fer right now, just scrap em!"

With that line, Hightower and Mixmaster charged at the Autobots. At least that's what they were supposed to do as per orders. Instead the two of them tired to move around the Autobots and make for the exit.

"Where do you clowns think yer goin!?: Dirt Boss roared.

Even with the commanding cry from Dirt Boss, the didn't get very far. Bulkhead swung his Wrecking ball in an arc, slamming it into Mixmaster's chest.

The air inside Mixmaster came out while he sailed back into an oil tank, crushing most of it.

Hightower tried to transform and make a break for the exist, only for the door to slam right into his face.

"Umm Skipjack..buddy...I think you might want to open the door." He said nervously. However Skipjack was unable to reply due to being pinned down by Sari.

With no option left, he tried to transform and get over the wall. However his was stopped when Bumblebee zapped his hand.

"Ouch!" Hightower said, clutching his sizzling hand.

"Don't leave just yet big guy, we've got a big party planned." Bee said.

"This doesn't look like a party." Hightower said. Right then, Arcee jumped in and before anymore could be done, she slapped a pair of stasis cuffs over his wrists. Hightower just simply stared at them and then back at the Autobots.

"Well this was...way easier than I expected." Bulkhead said.

"No kidding, all talk and no bark these guys." Fanzone commented as Optimus walked over, carrying a struggling Dirt Boss.

"Let go of me ya slagging cog!" Dirt Boss demanded."Do you know who I am!?"

"The smallest control freak ever?" Bumblebee suggested.

Dirt Boss glared at him angrily, as a pair of stasis cuffs were slapped onto his wrists as well. The Autobots stood there for a moment and Captain Fanzone gave out a sigh of relief.

"All those weeks of tracking these guys and it's all over in less than a few minutes."

"Not quite, we still need to find Scoop." Optimus said.

"Oh great, so we get to go hunt him down now too?" Bulkhead asked.

"We can't just let him run around Detroit freely." Arcee commented. "Who knows what he'll end up doing?"

"How about head right for the main gate?" Sari's voice said over the comlink, terror ebbing in.

"Heading for the where, Sari how do you know where he is?" Optimus asked.

"Because he just showed up on the cameras!"

That was the last thing Sari got to tell her friends before the doors were ripped from their hinges. Scoop raced forward, throwing the destroyed doors into the closest Autobots.

Bumblebee and Ratchet were both knocked over, pinned under the parts of the doors. Scoop slammed his bucket into the ground and flipped himself into the air. In mid air, He transformed and kicked Bulkhead in the chest. Fanzone tried to scramble out of the way but was sent flying by the small shockwave from Bulkhead hitting the ground.

Scoop hit the ground before turning to face the last two Autobots, a sneer forming across his face.

How did he do that? Optimus thought to himself in shock.

What most failed to know or realize was how agile one had to be to work in Construction on Cybertron. An already dangerous trade on Earth, it was just as bad if not worse in some cases. Scoop had been forced to avoid or outright stop a few accidents in his time.

Those skills now put to a good sue fighting the Autobots. But that wouldn't be right now. Not yet, he needed his house in order. Even without his injuries the cards were stacked against him.

"I'm not here to fight false Prime, not today." Scoop said simply.

"You could have fooled me." Optimus said, tightening his grip on the axe. Arcee readied herself and her swords.

Before a fight could start though, a pair of globs came out and splattered against their feet. They quickly hardened, sticking the two of them there.

"Ey Hey, glad ya made it Scoop!" Mixmaster said happily, running over toward him. "Sorry, the plan kinda took a bad turn"

"No kidding, I figured something was wrong when the Autobots failed to show up." Scoop said, before looking around.

"Where is Scrapper?"

"Right here Scoop!" Scrapper shouted and ran over. Mixmaster had gone and sprayed the ship's hull with acid to free his buddy.

"Took ya long enough!" Dirt Boss snapped, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Get us outta these cuffs and blast these Autobots!"

Scoop stared coldly at Dirt Boss, and then at Hightower who looked a bit sheepish toward him.

"You're going to free us..right speaker?" He asked.

Scoop felt his face harden angrily. He should have felt grateful for Hightowers efforts to save his life, but these efforts had gotten them under the steel toe of Dirt Boss for months now. The more he thought on it, the more he got angry. Hightower never really had the spark to do what needed to be done.

He was muscle plain and simple. Muscle that had outlived it's usefulness thanks to Scrapper and Mixmaster.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid there is little I can do my friends." he said.

That got everyone's attention and the complex went silent for a brief second. The Autobots were confused, so was Higthwoer.

"What do ya mean!?" Dirt Boss angrily snapped.

Scoop didn't allow him to continue as he raised his weapon high and proceeded to open fire on the Autobots. Optimus and Arcee both yelled as the blasts knocked them from the cement around their legs.

The others were still barely recovering and could do little as Scoop shot at them too. He turned back toward Scrapper and Mixmaster.

"What are you to waiting for, GO!"

The pair didn't need to be told twice and transformed; gunning their engines and racing toward the exit.

"Come back you blasted Cogs!" Dirt Boss bellowed. Scoop ran over them, blasting everything that moved.

Autobots and Fanzone ducked and dove away from the energy blasts as he came close to Hightower.

"Speaker please, you can't spread the message alone!" He begged.

Scoop gave Landslide a cold, hard stare, one that sent a shiver down his spine. Hightower felt like he wanted to transform into vehicle mode and hide forever. A luxury that wasn't available to him.

"I'm terribly sorry Hightower, but I don't think the organization has room for you anymore."

"W-what?"

"Yes I'm afraid it is so." He said, placing a hand onto Hightower's shoulder. "But do not lose hope, maybe if you prove your worth again there will be room?"

Hightower's face seemed to become more sullen. He was confused, what had he done to fall out of Scoops good graces.

"What is that speaker?"

"Never let me see you again." Scoop said in a low tone.

"Ever."

With that said Scoop transformed and drove off into the night; leaving Hightower a crestfallen and emotionally broken mech.

The Autobots all recovered and ran for the doorway, staring after them.

"Nuts and bolts, he got away!" Ratchet said to no one in particular. Dirt Boss continued shouting after the three but was ignored.

"Eh, at least we've got three of them" Fanzone said with a shrug "Hopefully they'll just go back to sitting around and doing nothing."

"I doubt it." Optimus said, looking in the direction where they went off.

"Something tells me that Scoop might have had something like this in mind from the start."

Upon hearing this, Dirt Boss began ranting even harder. While Hightower lowered his head and shut his optics.

Once again, he had trusted wrong.

* * *

 **Hope I didn't make it feel rushed but as I was typing I realized that the COsntructicons are just kinda thugs so they cannot really fight. Probably part of the reason why It took me so long.**

 **Anyway one more chapter to go and then in the next story the plot really starts! Till next time, please leave a review..anyhting really.**

 **Also Ive started Cross posting on A03 so look me up there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now for that Epilogue I promised.**

 **But first I'd like to talk serious everyone. I want feedback, the worst thing you can do is say nothing to an author. I know it sounds like begging but I don't know if anyone even likes what I'm putting out if your not saying or doing anything.**

 **Please just..give me any feedback.**

 **Anyway onto the story and disclaimer.**

 **Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the morning after the "dramatic" capture of the Constructicons and the Autobots stood gathered at the top of Sumdac tower.

Jazz had an uneventful night as it seemed Scoop, Scrapper and Mixmaster had elected not to return to their hide out. No doubt due to the possibility of the Autobots finding out about it. A smart move on their part, but one that frustrated the Autobots to no end.

Still they had recovered the oil, well most of it, and were now ready to ship their three prisoners back to Cybertron.

"Is it bad I wish we had the facilities ta hold an alien robot?" Fanzone asked, eyeing the mouth clamped Dirt Boss.

"I didn't think you;d want these guys in the city after all they pulled." Bulkhead commented as he fiddled with the communications relay.

Sumdac Tower was still under re construction after the incident with Soundwave. But as it was, the Autobots only communications relay was located here. At least one they could use without altering anyone to their base.

"Yeah but I'd kinda prefer a place to hold them instead of just hoping they don't escape."

"You mean like all of the super villains?" Asked Sari, who crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna ignore that." Fanzone said, glancing at Optimus. "So I thought you said that this thing had been wrecked up."

"It is, well mostly, Bulkhead says that he can rig it up to allow one jump." Optimus said.

"One jump every so often, we've gotta be careful or else it'll burn out..or worse."

"How worse is..worse?" Fanzone asked.

"Cause a crack in time and space, maybe make a black hole or two, cause an implosion, or worse explode.." Bulkhead began, counting the possibilities on his digits.

"I'm sorry that I asked." Fanzone said with a sigh.

Bulkhead began to hit the controls and the bridge began to power itself on. The familiar blue bubble began to swirl to life, though it was flickering at the odd interval. Seeing that it was stable, Optimus glanced at the Autobots.

"Alright, they know we're coming so we just-"

Right then, a pair of jets burst out of the space bridge. Their color schemes indicated that they were Jetfire and Jetstorm They zoomed up, going around the tower before transforming and hitting the deck.

The tower shook from the impact, almost knocking over Sari and Fanzone.

"Woah, you two might wanna be careful!" Jazz shouted to the jet twins.

"Sorry sir, but we wanted to make an entrance." Jetfire explained.

"Sentinel says it's a must!" finished Jetstorm.

"Not when the place is about to fall down!" snapped Ratchet. "Why are you two here anyway?"

It was then Sentinel chose to exit the Space Bridge, followed by a pair of Autotroopers

"They're here under my orders to help detain the one called Hightower." Sentinel said.

"Wait..me?" hightower asked.

"Sentinel..I didn't expect you to oversee this personally." Optimus said. Sentinel walked over and roughly pushed Optimus away from the Constructicons.

"I felt that, for the security of Cybertron, I should oversee...where's the other one?"

"You mean Scoop?"

"Yes him, I wanted both of them!"

"We haven't caught Scoop yet Sentinel but-"

"Then why did you call me here?" Sentinel said, angrily tapping Optimus chest. Optimus was about to explain that he didn't call Sentinel but he stayed silent as the "Magnus" continued.

"This is a serious threat to my domain as Ma-I mean Cybertron!"

The Autobots, except for the recent arrivals from the Space Bridge, frowned. Optimus recalled what Ratchet had said in the past about the bot who lead Scoop to believe in Sari being the Priestess. No doubt Sentinel was trying to prevent history to repeat itself. But only because it might turn Cybertron against himself.

"We needed to get these Decepticons to jail before they did something else." Optimus explained.

Sentinel rolled his optics and glanced at the three. He didn't care WHAT Dirt Boss had done. Didn't even know who he was for that matter. Optimus was making a big deal out of the petty crime of stealing oil.

Organically cultivated oil at that. Dirt Boss and his buddy would probably serve some time and then sent off.

Hightower however….

"Get them all to jail, except that one." He said pointing at Hightower.

"Wait what?" Hightower asked again. Sentinel responded with this by literally slapping a mouth clamp over him.

"MUTE IT!" He shouted. "You're going to interrogation!"

"That's a bis Harsh isn't it SP?" Jazz asked.

"It's not, especially when he's got ties to a dangerous organization." Sentinel said Pompously.

Hightower's optics bugged out and he started screaming through the mouth clamp. The Autrotroopers roughly grabbed his shoulders before dragging him to the portal. Jetfire and Jetstorm grabbed Skipjack and Dirt Boss before re entering as well. Sentinel strode toward the portal and then snapped his head toward the team.

"Also, none of you grease grunts better bother me again unless you have a real emergency." He said.

"I'm too busy to respond to every little call for Decepticon prisoners ; do it again and I'll see you all brought up on charges!"

With that, Sentinel jumped up, into the Bridge, and then vanished.. The Space Bridge whirred and then shut off and silence covered the area.

"Anyone else feel like we made a mistake giving Hightower to him?" Bumblebee asked to no one in particular. Several of the rest of them team agreed with either shakes of the head.

Though they all felt, somewhere, that this might be the start of something much bigger.

* * *

"So just ta recap, we lost all the pil, we lost our home again, and now we don't even have a leader."

Mixmaster and Scrapper both glared at Scoop as they hunkered down in the old tunnel. They'd been forced to flee there after finding Jazz guarding the warehouse. Already injured from fighting the Autobots they elected to make a hasty retreat.

"Yeah...I'm starting to wish we had freed Dirt Boss." Scrapper said, pulling his foot from the water.

"Do you know what we would have endured if we'd done as you say?" Scoop asked.

"No." they both said in unison.

"He was have punished us for our failure, worse punishment than any site manager on Cybertron!" Scoop glacned at his data pad and grinned once more.

"But do not worry my friends, a leader shall come."

"Wait..I thought you were running the show now/." Mixmaster explained.

"Oh no my friends, I merely readied you for the arrival of the one who opened my optics." Scoop turned his data pad, finally letting them see the contents.

On the screen was a signal, blipping on a space map, and heading towards Earth. A time stamp in the corner gave its arrival to Earth in less than a few days..

"When High Speaker Wing arrives, retribution shall come at last."

* * *

 **Alright everyone this is it. Next time the plot really kicks off!**

 **If anyone even bothers to read this because I'm getting more than a little bit aggravated at the lack of feedback.**

 **Anyway, the next story will come after a bit of fallback time, but it will come don;t worry. Things will get interested indeed. Till next time!"**


End file.
